Ultimately Unaffected…Or, Was It?
by FiddlingCrispo
Summary: Hyuuga fancied tricking Ayanami during his work but was counter-tricked…? One shot featuring Hyuuga/Aya-tan fluff.


My most primitive and clumsiest go at a fanfic featuring a petite scene in the office of Hyuuga

As portrayed in the manga, Hyuuga enjoys his daily jokes with his nonchalant superior; but today something is different because the Chief of Staff had 'a modified policy' and(or perhaps?) more!

Please feel free to read and drop your reviews! Compliments, critiques, scowlings, squawks, whatever!(insults excluded sorry)

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own, you will not sue; the characters are from 07-Ghost the Manga and belong to their creators!

**Acknowledgement: **

I think this is rated a K(that has to mean 'suitable for most ages'?) because I didn't intend anything unsuitable for young children; no slashes no scary stuff here, only conversations and glares lolll

* * *

Hyuuga remembered his very first encounter with the now Chief-of-Staff Aayanami back in the academy nearly six years ago. As he sat there reviewing those fluffy little scenes, he had to clap his apple lollipop-free hand over his mouth to suppress a smirk which was so unfortunately audible.

But he was rather too slow at it. What was done had been done, and he raised his head just in time to look into the pair of cold, amethyst eyes of the very person he had been thinking about.

'Oops, Aya-tan, why are you glaring at me so?' Hyuuga hastily channelled his smirking face into a broad, polite smile and, in order to enhance a profile of total innocence, took a timid, rather childish bite at the corner of his lollipop.

'Giggling in the office is prohibited.' Said Ayanami in his characteristically icy voice. He then lowered his eyes and bent down to the pile of paperwork he'd been poring over.

'Good gracious, Aya-tan, of that I _am_ aware. But listen. Sweets, according to Your Seriousness, are forbidden as well, and yet I'm still having one right in front of you without being kicked out!' Hyuuga let out a reckless laugh,' Come on, man, stop being so intimidating! We all expect you're not as cold as you look!'

'I'm working.' Ayanami did not look up as he spoke,' do be quiet.'

Hyuuga rolled his eyes, not sure if he could have received a more 'Ayanamish' formula of a response. 'Be quiet, Hyuuga.' 'Mind your own business, Hyuuga.' What else could he expect from the nonchalant superior sitting opposite him?

Nevertheless, it now dawned on the bespectacled Lieutenant that whenever he crossed the lines, either for fun or out of sheer practice, the results that used to be punishing blows to the head had now turned into brief expostulations. The Chief-of-Staff was, after all, a bit more tolerate with his subordinates these days. Was it due to concession, or change of policy, or an uplifting reform of the temperament…?

Hyuuga smiled to himself and resumed licking his half-finished lollipop, looking as he always did across the table at Ayanami, whose icy eyes were curtained beneath strands of wavy platonic hair and whose brows were slightly knitted with concentration upon his scribbling left hand. Hyuuga now realised how much he enjoyed contemplating a hardworking Ayanami across the table while he himself had nothing but sweets to chew on. Ayanami was not going to strike him with a scroll of documents; he was simply too busy to get himself agitated at present.

'If you've got your stuff sorted out, why don't you leave my office and finish that thing somewhere else?' Ayanami raised his voice to a slightly threatening volume, barely moving his lips as he spoke.

Hyuuga knew immediately that he had been making undesirable noises by stamping his lollipop rather too enjoyably.

'Ah, my "Oooooops" and sobbing regret again, Aya-tan! But this is our office, not "yours", and I'm not going anywhere unless you finish your business and leave too!'

Ayanami looked up, his piercing amethyst eyes boring into Hyuuga's sapphire blue ones as if daring the later to utter one more inappropriate syllable. Hyuuga knew that a moderate guilty looking-away of a surrender would be preferable in this case, but he wouldn't do it anymore because the game would then lose its appeals if Ayanami always triumphed.

Instead, he composed his face into a most innocent and unabashed smile, determined to cross. However, Ayanami did not seem serious about it. After an appraising glance at the most annoying expression on Hyuuga's face, he lowered his eyes languidly and scooped up half of the pile of notes in front of him, then, pushing them towards Hyuuga, he said, in a rather colourless tone, ' well, help me with these.'

Hyuuga gaped at the gloved hand of his superior, which had settled the paper neatly before his eyes, laid a fountain pen rather considerately at his right side, and was now retreating back towards its master with demanding grace.

He knew what these notes were about and how tedious it would be to skim through and sign a few of them, and he alone knew that though he enjoyed watching someone else working these out, he himself would surely give anything to avoid being involved in the task itself.

_Ayanami__ did it on propose!_ Hyuuga swept a desperate glance up across the bureau, but did not shout out his protests as he caught the slightest raising of the corners of Ayanami's mouth.

'So _we_ face similar assignments in _our_ office. Be quick and efficient, and then _we_ will be free for a whole pleasant day.' said Ayanami quietly, cupping his pointed chin with one hand and with quiet amusement scrutinising the dumbfounded Lt. Commander, who suddenly realised that his face was still fully occupied with a stupid gaping and hurriedly channelled back into a typical cheeky smirk.

But that look of total giveaway could not be retrieved. He was counter-tricked by a seemingly humourless Aya-tan; he was the loser for this round and was now lured into boring assignments. To conceal his grudges, he let out a yawn and pretended to focus on the first page of his 'trophies'.

_Cunning __Aya__-tan, slippery __Aya__-tan, I swear I'll make you pay for this, I just swear it!_ He cursed fluently inside his head, and in his mind's eye he visualised himself bossing Ayanami around carrying for him boxes of various lollipops from his favourite sweetshop. What a pleasant revenge, to behold this slender enchanter labouring not with a gracious circling Zaiphon but with his own hands and arms, sweating and panting under the weight of boxes of candies, beseeching with those liquid amethyst eyes that ought to have been imperious and merciless-

'What dwells on your mind, Candytooth?'

Hyuuga startled. A hand was hovering before his eyes, the white gloved hand with a slimness he knew so well and the hand that used to punch him with manuscripts or inkpots. Ayanami had, without his noticing, stood up and stepped around the desk and was currently towering beside him.

For a fleeting second Hyuuga fancied granting those lithe fingers a resentful but playful bite. However he refrained himself and instead glanced upward at his superior, both startled and elated at the sight of the approach.

Ayanami casted down a penetrating eye and withdrew his hand.

'Do not sulk, Candytooth.' He said, 'You deserve it because you made undesirable noises.'

Hyuuga registered the new addresses and scowled.

'I am _not _Candytooth.'

'Then I am _not_ Aya-tan, for your information.'

'Goodness, Aya-tan, why are you freakin' touchy about such pettiness? I've been calling you that since I knew you, and now that you have so invitingly come to me in the first place, why don't you say something cheerful and alluring?'

Hyuuga virtually grimaced to himself after these. Surely he'd again crossed the lines, had stepped and intruded further than purposed. As he wondered consequently whether he'd be granted more paperwork for punishment, he felt with a gnawing jolt that the hand of his awe-inspiring superior was atop his head.

Instead of a punch which Hyuuga anticipated, Ayanami merely brushed the top of his head with incredulous gentleness as if caressing a pampered puppy.

'I don't think I will, Candytooth. Now get to work or there'd be real trouble.' Ayanami spoke with a faintest conceding tinge, 'I'll check how you proceed when I get back.'

And without another word the reserved Chief-of-Staff padded towards the exit, turned the hawk-shaped doorknob and walked out. Hyuuga snatched his gaze back down to the paperwork, intending to do as he was told, and yet his heart wasn't in it.

Honestly, he doubted his heart could ever be in it for the following hours.

**END**

Aftermath:

(exhales) so that's it! I do have a squirmy habit of drawing prompt endings...I suppose Hyuuga's extra exertion might earn him tasty lollipops or another fondly pat on the head:-)))

What d'you think?


End file.
